Simply Simple
by Raine Cooper
Summary: Rachel had a bad day. Leave it to Will to get her through it. One shot. Maybe to be contiuned.


**This was just itching to get out. I have yet to decide if I want to continue my other story, Hell in his Eyes (Heroes). I may continue this one. If I get at least ten reviews, maybe I'll consider it. IF I get anything wrong, tell me. I tend to screw up. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Or Cell block tango. Which is from Chicago, if you're wondering.**

Rachel Berry paused as her hand reached out to grab her History books. She thought she could hear Mr. Shuester's voice trailing down the hall. Rachel wouldn't didn't like to admit it, but she had remarkable hearing. He was talking to himself, as absurd it seemed to Rachel. He was mumbling something about new songs for regional's, choreography for regional's, costumes for regional's, everything about regional's. Rachel smirked as he walked past her, his head in sheet music. He was quickly shuffling through all the papers, which ended up spilling down the hall. He groaned in frustration, before bending to start picking up the papers. Rachel knelt beside him, starting to help.

"Thanks Rachel, I've just been way to caught up with regional's lately." He stammered as Rachel stared down at the papers she had picked up. She just nodded.

"Cell Block Tango? Really?" Her eyebrows raised as she met his confused gaze. "I love the song, but the choreography.." she continued off, handing back the sheet. Will shrugged.

"Well, you girls did such a good job with express yourself, I thought maybe an all girls number might be good. I had barley thought about the choreography until now." He frowned. Rachel smoothed down her skirt.

"Well, just some food for thought." Rachel sighed as she spotted Jesse. She started after him before turning back to her teacher. "Try not to trip again, Mr. Shue." She smirked before turning and speed walking beside her boyfriend. Will managed a laugh, before turning towards his classroom.

Right as he ran right into a freshman.

It was just before lunch. Of course, Will had a class to teach. The period before lunch was always restless, and Will hated it. He sighed as the bell rang and kids flooded into his classroom. They all took their seats, chatting with each other till he started the class. He barley looked up from his papers when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Mr. Shue, I thought about it, and I would be willing to spare my free time to help you with the choreography for Cell Block Tango. It does put a dent in my vocal exercises, but I'm willing to give that time up if It supports Glee." She was smiling brightly towards the board, and Will looked up at her with a grimace.

"Really, Rach, you don't have to.."

"I'll be in the choir room after school. Try not to be late." She turned abruptly on her heels and sat in her regular seat, directly beside Jesse, who seemed to be chatting a little too closely to a new blonde student. Will silently counted to three before standing up and starting his class.

Will, despite putting his papers together as fast as he could, was ten minutes late. He rushed into the choir room, setting his bag down on the piano and quickly taking out the sheet music. He could feel Rachel's presence.

"Sorry I'm late Rachel. Emma just started talking to me an.." He was cut off by a sob from behind him. He quickly turned to find Rachel, head in hands, crying. Will's shields went up right away, suddenly finding himself in an awkward situation. That feeling vanished when Rachel sobbed again, her breath shallow. He was quickly at her side. "Rach, are you okay?" She didn't respond, so Will placed a hand on her back. Still no movement from her, just more heavy sobs. He fixed his position, so he was knelt in front of her. He lifted her head up. "Rachel, look at me. What happened?" She finally looked up at him. He was shocked at the difference from earlier this afternoon. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her mascara was bleeding all over her rosy cheeks. Despite his better judgment, Will wiped a tear from her cheek. She took a breath before continuing.

"I went to go photocopy something for Chemistry, and…" she paused, looking away from him for a moment to pull herself together. She didn't look back up at him. "Jesse was in there with that new blonde girl, Georgia. Her shirt was off. His hands were everywhere." The last few words were just plain sobs, her shoulders heaving. Will sighed in frustration. Why the hell did he bring that kid into Glee anyway? Rachel took another breath, a sign she wasn't finished. "I was so mad. I hit him. I punched him in the eye. And then he shoved me and called me a whore." She shook her head in disgust, while Will eye's flashed with anger. What an ass!

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

She met his eyes, her filled with anger. She nodded.

"You can start playing that damn song."

Will couldn't help laughing, and she soon joined. He nodded, inserting the disk into the CD player. Step by step she took him through her choreography. Once walking though it with him once, she asked him to be her partner for the last section. She sung while she came at him with a passion he had never seen from her.

**He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame.**

She spun around him, his hands trailing around her small waist.

**If you had been there, if you had seen it, I bet you would have done the same.**

She ran at him from the other side of the room as she finished the song. On the final beats, she ran into his arms, throwing him to the ground. She landed right on top of him, both of their chests heaving from the dance.

"My turn to be clumsy." Rachel laughed, and Will joined her, his hands lightly resting on her waist. Their laughing died down as she found herself lightly leaning down to press her lips to his. He gripped her waist, knowing how wrong it was. Not six months ago, he had told her to back the hell off of him. Now here she was, lying on top of him. Kissing him.

The kiss didn't last long, not five seconds. It was light, nothing desperate or passionate.

Just simple.

When they do the song at regional's, he'll smile as she runs into Jesse's arms, pinning him down.

And he'll swear he sees her hit Jesse. Right in the face. She denies it later.

But not before winking at him her teacher.


End file.
